district 4's starcrossed lovers
by Lily.May19
Summary: What if finnicks love went into the quater quell with him? What if there was a different girl instead of Annie?


**My version of hunger games catching fire:**

 **Annie does't exist , my OC is called Lily Collins she has 5 brothers robb, jon , theon , bran and rickon, she is the youngest ,i imagine them looking like the actors from GOT but lily looks like the actress) she has a mother catelyn whom from she gets her red hair and her father Ned. She first met finnick when she was 8 they were best friends till he went to the games then when he came back they got together , she is two years younger than him, two yrs later when she was 14 nearly 15 and him 16/17 she was reaped for the 67th hunger games. She won and her and finnick been together ever since. She suffers from bad ptsd and panic attacks but she is made to have 'clients' but finnick made a deal with snow to leave her alone for most of the time so she only takes maybe 2 or 3 year. She is reaped for the quater quell. enjoy :)**

 _Finnick POV_

 _I_ sat resting my back agianst the head board watching my flower sleep, she ws curled up into my side with her hand on my chest clutching my shirt,she looked so peacefull but i knew it woudnt last, soon the nightmares would come. I felt so useless we were on the train on the way to the capital to compete in the games again. I remeber watching snow tells us that the tributes would be reaped from the exisiting victors and i knew we both would be going back in, snow hates us to much. Mags said she was going to volunteer for lils but a new rule was announced that unless the tribute said the exact words 'i volunteer' it would not count, mags had lost her voice so when lils name was called she coudnt do anything.

I was so wrapped up in my memories i didnt notice the pain showing on lily's face before she started to scream, i quickly grabbed her arms, i tried to wake her up but unless i get her awake before she starts screaming it takes a good five minutes to wake her up. Eventually her eyes fluttered opened, she sat up on the edge of the bed but sat staring unfocused at the wall, i walked round to the side of the bed and kneeled down infront of her. I lifted her arms and placed them around my neck , they hung losely there,she was still locked away in her mind. I cupped her face with both of my hands and rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs,'C'mon baby, come back to me...I need you'i said helplessly to her, her eyes remained glazed over, i pressed my head against hers and whispered sweet nothings to her, eventually her hands tightened round my neck and i enevolped her in a hug. I pulled back and looked into those hazel eyes i feel in love with, no words were needed , we simply stared at each other. She climbed backed into the bed and under the covers, i layed down beside her and opened my arms, she greatfully came into them. We just lay there, my arms wrapped around her protectively,our legs entertwined and her head tucked under mine. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

Both of us wouldnt make it out alive, i wouldnt let her die but if i was killed her fragile mind would shatter. She often explaind her mind was like a piece of porclien, it was broke during the games, but i put it back togther again. She said i was the glue and that if i ever left the porclien would break again and never be put back together. She was my porclien doll.

I just didnt know what to do.

* * *

 _General POV_

Haymitch stood infront of the screen going through the tributes, district 4 appeared on the screen,'Finnick Odair right?' katniss said as finnick was reaped

'Yes. He won his game at 14. Youngest ever' haymitch answered, 'extremely humble','Yor kidding','Yes, i'm kidding. He's a peacock. A total preener but he's the capitol darling, they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled in combat. Especially in water.'

'What about weaknesses?'

'one, lily collins. She won the 67th games at 15, shes also is a big favourite here played the weakling but made everyone fall in love with her love by acting basically cute and shy. Lots of sponsors.'

'How is she a weakne-' peeta asked before again katniss cut in' didnt she go crazy?'

' Her games was one of the most brutal, the male district one was fond of disembowlment. She was allied with her district partner, he was 12 and reminded her of her brother. She protected him for 2 days but the career pack with the district 11 male found them, the district 2 girl made her watch as he disembowled then beheaded the boy. After that she snapped ,she killed the district 2 girl and escaped, killed 10 other tributes in a day in self defence when the game makers pushed her towards them, then hunted down the career pack and killed both district 1 tributes, male from 2 and male from 11.'Katniss and peeta looked at him in shock,' Afterwards she protrayed the girl again but the horror of what she did when she snapped caused her to suffer from accute ptsd and panic attacks','Poor girl' peeta said,'Yea it sad what happened to her but how is she finnicks weakness?' katniss asked, haymitch sighed and looked at the paused screen showing finnick hugging lily kissing the top of her head,'It hasnt been confirmed but most of the victors have figured out they are together, they grew up together , he mentored her in her games and she cant watch the games without having panic attacks so when he is protecting her it will weaken him'

'A guy like that has to now she wont make it, i bet when it comes down to it he wont really protect her'

'well i think it is most likely that he will protect her with his life, they're pretty close and...and when she does goes i hope she goes quickly as she is a very good friend of mine and she ctually grew up to be a real nice young girl.' There was a somber silence ,'oh and dont underestimate her, she is still pretty lethal with a spear and her speciality is a deadly aim with knives plus she is on good terms with all the tributes and very good friends with them. Now district five...

* * *

 _Katniss POV_

I was standing petting the horse pulling my chariot when i heard 'katniss' i looked over to see finnick coming over,' Hello finnick' i looked at his bare chest, he had on only a net type skirt (im going by what wore in the movie) but among his new clothes hanging around his neck was an old necklace, it was an chisled brown stone in the shape of a shell, hanging from a blue braided piece of string, i wondered why someomne as vain as him would be so sentimental.,' He broke through my thoughts by asking if i wanted a sugar cube ,a very painfull, uncomfortable and akward conversation ensued before he left, peeta had just finished speaking when over his shoulder i noticed a young girl walked toward us. She was gorgeous. She had a beatiful face, it was heart shaped with high cheekbones, her eyes were lightly smokey framed with thick dark lashes, her eyes were a green hazel i think. She had a petite nose and full lips painted deep red. Her outfit was even more reveiling than finnicks, it was made of the same thick gold woven net material as finnicks, two strips met at her neck and came down covering her-er-um breasts, the strips continued down to her waist where in met a skirt than reached the floor. Thin blue rope tied the pieces at her neck with another strip under her breats tied at the back and the same at her waist. I could see why she was put in it, she had a tiny waist, a flat stomach and a slightly tanned tonned figure with gold shimmer body dust. Although she was paler than anyone else i have seen from district 4. Then i noticed her hair ,her hair was a warm brown with red tinge with light highlights throughout, it wasnt the colour but how it was styled, it was the same plait i had worn during the games except with tiny pearls throughout. I wondered did she intentionally ask for it?

She stopped before us and smiled, she stepped forward and gave cinna a hug kissing both of his cheeks,'hiya cinna' she said laughing,'Katniss, peeta, this is lily a good friend of mine' i looked at him curiously and thought to myself if cinna trust her maybe she would be a good ally.

'i wont bother you both for long i just came to apolgise if finnick bothered you, he..uh takes a while to get accoustomed to,'she said smiling at us,'im sorrry about this whole quelle then.' the similarty between what her and finnick said struck me, id been staring at her trying figure her out i didnt answer back but peeta did' thank you im sorry about you getting reaped to, you look beautiful by the way'he said smiling, she beamed back at him she went to answer him before we heard finnick calling her, he walked over but stopped just a few feet from us when she looked over her shoulder at him, she turned back to us and sighed,'Well im being called but you look great katniss and i hope we get to see those rebellious flames your so famed for.'She winked at me before gliding away.

I watched as finnick held out his hand to her with a big grin on his face, she took his hand and he twirled her around before brining it to his lips. They stood for a minute staring into each others eyes talking quielty before their stylist shouted for them, they began to walk towards their chariot but finnick whispered something to her, they both laughed and continued walking with his hand placed protectively at her lower back

Maybe they were close

* * *

 _Katniss POV_

We were walking towards the elevator, i counldn't get over how that tribute had just kissed me. I was thinking of how haymitch had joked around with him and said he was a good guy, these people where his friends, he thought they were safe and know he has to watch them die. The doors of the elevator opened, it remined me of the ones down to the mines back home it was so large, as we were walking into it i felt some one behind me, we reached the back wall and turned round to find Lily and finniack there holding hands. Finnick smirked at us while lily offered a shy smile and nodded her head towards Haymitch, they walked over to the wall of the elevator beside us,finnick leaned against it before pulling lily towards him and letting her rest her back against him. I noticed then how tiny she was, she had took of her heeled golden sandles holding them in her hand. Leaning up against finnick she only reached his shoulders, his head resting on top of hers with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Lily looked like she was about to say something but another tribute slipped in before the doors closed sending her a grin.'Well hello crazy-'i noticed as she said this to Lily ,finnick's jaw clenched and i thought how it was a bit cruel of this victor giving Lily's circumstances'-, i didnt know the dresscode for district 4 was sluty'. The elevator took off and lily just smiled before answering back 'well jo...i would rather wear a nice albeit slighty reveiling dress than be dressed like a piece of bark'. I smiled at this, she certainly knocked jo or whatever into her place. Jo smirked back at her before looking at us and saying' Well you guys look amazing-'she turned around and started taking of her jewellery'-my stylist is such an idiot. District 4. Lumber. Trees. I'd love to put my axe in her face' I noticed Lily shift slighty at 'jo's crued comment, Finnick rubbed her arms, the elevator stopped at the foruth floor,' Bye' lily said quitely to us before walking of with finnick trailing behind her grinning.'See you later crazy' jo shouted after them before the door closed and she retreated back towards peeta, pulling her ponytail to the side...

 _Finnick POV_

Johanna is a good friend of mine but i hate the way she calls my lily crazy , shes not, she just has a hard time dealing with her demons. As we walk out of the elevator i hear johanna call out,'See you later crazy.' The elevator closes behind me but i just stand there furling and unfurling my hands, lily is NOT CRAZY. Suddenly i feel a feather light touch on my arm, i looked down to see my angels face peering up at me worriedly,'Whats wrong my love?' she asks, before i can answer she sighs and wraps her arms around my waist,'Jo doesnt mean anything by it, you know her its just the way she is.' She knew what was bothering me without me having to even to tell her, she was always able to read me like a book. I smile back at her in response, one of my hands rest on her hip, my thumb tracing the skin above her hip. I lift my other hand and pull the tie out of her plait, i run my fingers through it letting it unravel to her natural bouncy curls,'I like your hair better this way' i say smirking down at her, its not the smirks i give the capitol but the one i use just for her.'I know, its impossible to put my hair up when around you cause all you do is take it down.' She says smiling up at me. A light chuckle escapes my throat, i hold her chin between my fingers and lean down to entrap her in a kiss. I pull her against me as i deepen the kiss, her tongue dances with mine and i induldge of the taste of peppermint in her mouth. It feels so good to show my love for her openly now amongst our friends, we're already going back into the games, what else can snow do? Her hands trail up my back giving me shivers before finally resting on my shoulders using them as leverage to pull herself up towards me. I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her even tighter against my while my other hand holds the back of her neck. I lose myself in the kiss but am snatched out of it by a loud cough.

I turn around and instanely I make sure Lily is safe behind me when i see plutarch heavensbee standing there.

'Mr Odair, Miss Collins could i steal you both for a minute to-ah-discuss some perticulars'

* * *

 _Lily POV_

I was lying on my side, finn lying behind me, his arm under my head and the other round my stomach, he had his head buried in my neck.'i wont put her before you' he stated. Plutarch had told us of a plan to rescue katniss and peeta from the arean for the rebellion, if we helped them survive until they could be rescued, we would be taken as well to district 13. We both could live. I sighed and rolled over, pushing him onto his back and i climbed on top of him , straddling him.'Finn, katniss is the face of the revolution, she can change everything, we have to get her and peeta out alive. They are the most important, i dont matter.' As soon as i said it i knew i had said the wrong thing, he quiclkly sat up and held my face, his eyes burned with intenstity as he looked at me,'There is no-one more important in the whole world to me, understand, i wont ever let any harm come to you', i carressed his hand holding my face and turned slighty to kiss,' i know that and i love you for it but i dont want to live in fear anymore, those games they-they destroyed me, made me go insane-'i held a finger to his lips to stop him interupting me'-i want to live my life with you without fear of snow watching us . I want to be free.' He continued to stare at me, not fully convinced. I sighed and hung my head against his chest.

 _Finnick POV_

She sighed and hung her head against my chest, i understood were she was coming from, i wanted to marry her, hopefully have children with her but the threat of snow and the games stopped me. I wanted a different life too, but i couldnt risk losing her but if we didnt agree to help plutarch she would be killed in that arena, at least this way she had a chance.'Alright, we'll agree to putarch's plan but dont you dare risk your life, i wouldnt be able to go on without you.' She looked at me with love and happiness but underneath i could still see that fear and pain tht controlled her. Snow would pay. Before i could do anything a mishevious glint flashed across her eyes, she had been leaning in to kiss me but instead her tongue darted out and licked my cheek. I burst out with laughter and flipped her over onto her back, and started to relentlessly tickle her, she screamed begging me to stop. When i did her cheeks where flushed, her hair spread out on the pillow and her face full of laughter. Perfection. Her smooth hand lightly caressed my face, 'i love you so much' she whispered. 'I love you more than you ever will now' I leaned down and captured her lips with mine

Needless to say...we were very tired for training the next day.


End file.
